100 Years of Secrets
by avatarstarkid
Summary: Everyone has a secret. A collection of one-shots.
1. Chapter 1 Run

Summary—Everyone has a secret. A collection of one-shots.  
>Disclaimer—I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender, those rights belong to the two geniuses named Michael DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko. No profit is made from this.<p>

100 YEARS OF SECRETS

Chaptter 1 Run

Growing up, I was always the fastest runner among the youths of my village.

I cannot count the number of races I have won against friends.

It's one of the things, they say, that made me a great leader and I've always prided myself on it.

Until one day.

That day, I didn't run fast enough. I paid dearly for it.

If I had just been a little faster, she would still be alive.

I'm so sorry, Kya.


	2. Chapter 2 Perfection

Summary—Everyone has a secret. A collection of one-shots.  
>Disclaimer—I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender, those rights belong to the two geniuses named Michael DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko <p>

100 YEARS OF SECRETS

Chapter 2 Perfection 

I'm the prodigy. The ideal princess.

The perfectionist.

My secret? The reason no one knows?

Zuko isn't the only one he's hurt.

If a move I showed him was even the slightest bit off, he would firebend and grab my arm.

I learned fast not to cry (in front of him) or he would burn the other arm as well.

That move was perfect the next time I showed him.

My father taught me well.

"Fear is the only reliable way."


	3. Chapter 3 Protect

Summary—Everyone has a secret. A collection of one-shots.  
>Disclaimer—I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender, those rights belong to the two geniuses named Michael DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko<p>

100 YEARS OF SECRETS  
>Chapter 3 Protect<p>

She is our little china doll.

I know she hates how 'overprotective' of her Lao and I are.

She doesn't remember.

She has (had?) an older sister.

Hana was 10 when Toph was born.

We gave Hana more freedom.

One day she disappeared.

We haven't seen her since and have no idea where she is of if she's even still alive.

It's been eight years.

Our Blind Bandit doesn't understand.

We can't lose her too. 


	4. Chapter 4 Soldier

Summary—Everyone has a secret. A collection of one-shots.  
>Disclaimer—I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender, those rights belong to the two geniuses named Michael DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko<p>

100 YEARS OF SECRETS

Chapter 4 Soldier Boy

It has been nearly ten years and not a day has gone by when I don't remember the smoke.

The bodies.

The crumbling rock.

The day we were so close to winning it all.

It had ended up being the day that I lost everything.

If only I hadn't been so blind.

If only I hadn't given that order.

This horrible war would not have cost me so much.

I'm so sorry, my son.

It's all my fault.

I 'm open to requests/suggestions.

**Spry**—Thanks for the review!

**JackieStarSister**—I wasn't aware of the possible Toph trend; I will look into it now. I will definitely continue! Thanks for the review.

**The Mysterious E**—Glad to meet another Starkid! Thanks for the review!

**Jokermask18**—I will definitely continue! Thanks for the review!

**FireChildSlytherin5—**Thanks for the review!

**lynnedreamcatcher**—Thanks for the review!


	5. Chapter 5 DoubleCrosser

Summary—Everyone has a secret. A collection of one-shots.  
>Disclaimer—I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender, those rights belong to the two geniuses named Michael DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko<p>

100 YEARS OF SECRETS

Chapter 4 Double-Crosser

I'm not a good monk.

A good monk forgives.

A good monk accepts everything destiny calls one for.

A good monk is not affected by the green-eyed rat-viper.

I was.

I showed them the way to our home.

I looked on as the people I betrayed were annihilated.

I watched from just outside the room while my brother faced dozens of firebenders.

The worst part?

I did it all without batting an eye.


	6. Chapter 6 Punishment

Summary—Everyone has a secret. A collection of one-shots.  
>Disclaimer—I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender, those rights belong to the two geniuses named Michael DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko<p>

100 YEARS OF SECRETS

Chapter 6—Punishment

I should have known something was up when _she_ came in with my evening tea.

"How could you?" she demands, and then I know.

I sign the new will just as the poison sets in.

As I lay dying, I think back to earlier this evening.

I never promised Ozai the throne.

And, though Zuko is a disappointment…

I never ordered him to kill the boy.

A/N:  
>For those of you who were unsure of who Double-Croser was about, it was Afiko the Betrayer from the Trading Card Game.<p>

Feel free to make requests/suggestions!


End file.
